Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Midnight Muser
Summary: Nagisa really doesn't want Rei to go home; at least, not before one last kiss goodbye.


**AN: I'm uploading this****_ very_**** late because I've been busy working on editing my older fanfiction (I'm going to be moving most of it to my new AO3 account; the link to that is on my profile page), but better late than never, right?**

**This was a gift for AO3 user Shameless_Fujoshi as a part of the First Annual Iwatobi Christmas Fest. It's based—loosely—on the song ****_Baby It's Cold Outside_****, because I felt like that song really fit the pairing. Please excuse any OOC moments in this story, because this is my first time writing these characters, as it is also my first time writing for this fandom.**

**In other news, I am very close to completing my outlines for planned multi-chapter fics that I'm working on (you know which ones *winkwonk*), as well as a few other projects that I have yet to talk about! Hopefully, if all goes well, I'll have that all completed soon!**

**In the mean time, enjoy the few things I have coming now!**

**Thanks! :D**

* * *

><p>"Nagisa, I really should be going," Rei managed to say as he pulled (hesitantly) away from his boyfriend's lips. They'd been sitting there for <em>hours<em> now—even though the Christmas party Nagisa had hosted earlier on was well past over—kissing and cuddling. Not that Rei had a problem with that. In fact, it was quite the _opposite_ of a problem for him, and that just made this situation even more problematic. You see, it was already nearing one in the morning, and Rei had classes starting at eight—and while a small part of Rei's mind told him it would be alright to just spend a little while longer on Nagisa's couch, wrapped up in his warm, comfortable, _oh-so-loving_ embrace, the larger, more reasonable part of his brain told him it was time to get back to campus. Even though it was Christmas, the holiday wasn't widely celebrated in this area of Japan, so his university was still open, and he was still expected to attend his classes.

A small pout on his face and the beginnings of his signature puppy-dog look in his eyes, Nagisa huffed out a sigh. "I thought you were going to spend the night, Rei," he replied, not even trying to hide the tone of disappointment in his voice. "Do you _really_ have to go?"

Attempting to gently push off the small-yet-muscular arms that were now trying to pin him down to the couch, Rei sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately yes," he started, successfully getting Nagisa off of him. After distancing himself a tiny bit from the other, he pushed up his glasses and looked the taller—when did that even happen?—male in the eyes. "I have classes tomorrow, and I_ don't_ think my professors would appreciate me dozing off in the middle of class."

"Then just don't go!" Nagisa exclaimed, an incredulous look on his face—one that screamed,_ 'Did you really not think of that already, Rei?'_ Of course, he had.

"As much as I'd _love_ to ditch classes for you, Nagisa," he chuckled, an apologetic look forming on his face as he did so, "you know that I can't do that. It may only be a day, but you know the saying." Clearing his throat and putting a faux serious expression on his face, he tried not to laugh as he deepened his voice and over-dramatically said, "Miss a day, miss a lot."

As expected, Nagisa erupted into a fit of giggles at his boyfriend's silly impression and Rei couldn't help but to smile, a small blush forming on his normally well-composed face. As hard as he tried to fight it, Rei couldn't help but to succumb to the fact that Nagisa's laugh— as well as everything else about him was simply a weakness of his— something that made him forget about his inhibitions. When thought about properly, he guessed that Nagisa was somewhat of a danger to him, but by now he was in too deep; he was absolutely drowning in _everything_ that was Nagisa, and he was happily doing so.

After the laughter had died down, and Rei willed his heart to stop beating so fast, the two sat in comfortable silence together for a few more minutes—Nagisa's hand clumsily feeling around for Rei's as he laid his head on the other's shoulder. Rei finally helped him out by lacing their fingers together, giving a gentle squeeze when their hands clasped almost perfectly. It was times like these— the quiet, intimate kinds— that Rei liked the most, because while he absolutely _adored_ Nagisa's naturally loud, bubbly nature, he also loved his solemn side; it didn't hurt that he also enjoyed some peace and quiet sometimes. Rei felt himself smile as his head gently fell on top of Nagisa's.

A little while later brought the two young men's heads snapping to attention at the sound of a clock chiming a half hour after one. "We fell asleep," Nagisa yawned, a sleepy smile on his face as he stretched out his limbs before jumping off of the couch, not seeming to notice Rei's nervous expression. He'd gotten _much _too comfortable, and now, it was even later than he had originally planned to head out. He wouldn't have minded much under normal circumstances, but it took about an hour to get back to his campus by car, and he was already tired enough; staying the night with Nagisa was starting to sound more and more appealing. If only his consciousness would just _shut up_ about his classes and responsibilities.

Sitting up properly and fixing his clothes, Rei sighed and got ready to retort to Nagisa's _obvious_ observation, but he was cut short when he looked up and saw that said man was staring expectantly at him, hands outstretched and waiting. "What?" Rei found himself asking after a few seconds of awkward staring. He couldn't read the expression on the blond's face, which was strange and a bit unnerving; normally, he'd be able to read him like a book—as Nagisa could him. Judging by the look on his face now, though, he could either be up to one of his normal schemes, which Rei was both dreading _and_ anticipating at the same time (being with Nagisa sure had turned him into some sort of strange masochist.), or he was genuinely just waiting for Rei to acknowledge him. Either option could end tragically for Rei if he didn't keep his guard up, so he sat in his spot on the couch until Nagisa answered his question.

"Silly Rei," Nagisa said with a roll of his eyes, "I want you to come with me!" After getting a questioning look from Rei, he sighed and elaborated his statement. "You have to leave, right? Because of your _classes_?" he made sure to enunciate the word "classes" to show just how disappointed he was with the fact that Rei couldn't just stay the night with him— whether or not he got his point across, he didn't know. "I was going to walk you to your car."

Nodding, Rei smiled; it was an innocent gesture—something he wasn't expecting—and he wouldn't mind the company, especially since it was so dark outside. Extending his hands out, he placed them in Nagisa's and pulled himself up. At this, Nagisa grinned and squeezed Rei's hands affectionately before dragging them both—_enthusiastically_—to his door. Once there, Rei's free hand reached out for the doorknob, but Nagisa was quick to stop him.

"_Now _what?"

"Look up, Rei!"

"Look up at _what_, Nagi—" there was an abrupt pause in Rei's speech when he lifted his head to look at Nagisa's ceiling—then he uttered a simple, "Oh." Hanging just above the door-frame was some mistletoe remaining from the party. Rei was sure that Nagisa had purposefully left it there for this exact moment. Narrowing his eyes at the looming obstacle before him, Rei let out a tired sigh.

Sensing his hesitancy, Nagisa let go of Rei's hand, and instead took hold of his cheeks with both hands, pulling his face towards his own. "Rei," he said in an almost-whisper, "just kiss me."

Hearing the tone of Nagisa's voice and feeling the warmth of his hands on his face, Rei happily complied with the request—of course he did, and he always would—the man just had that effect on Rei. With their faces already so close together, it didn't take much for Rei's lips to find Nagisa's, and soon, their soft, sweet kiss turned into something more passionate; something more _demanding_.

When Nagisa's tongue swiped across Rei's bottom lip, he just _knew_ he wasn't going back to campus any time soon— responsibilities be damned. His intuition proved to be accurate—as usual—when Nagisa's hands fell from Rei's face and grasped onto his shirt collar, pushing him against the door, their bodies pressing together. The sudden close contact made both men groan into the kiss, and Rei found himself instinctively raising his hands to pull Nagisa even closer; the need for contact was suddenly _much _too strong to ignore.

"Rei," Nagisa said gruffly as he pulled away from the kiss after a few moments. "I want you," one of his legs found its way in between Rei's, and he pressed his thigh into the others groin, earning himself a delicious moan. Nagisa smiled slyly before continuing on with his sentence. "I want you to spend the night."

Rei _wanted_ to say no; he _wanted _to give the same lame excuse that he had classes in a few hours, but with Nagisa's thigh continually grinding into his crotch, that want quickly diminished and a new one took place. _This_ want was of course the tall, Blond devil he called his boyfriend. "N-Nagisa, I— Ah!"

Finding it hard to talk, Rei went with giving his answer in the form of a kiss—rough, passionate, and full of unspoken desire. Always being one to catch on quickly, Nagisa smiled into the kiss and pulled Rei with him away from the doorway.

_'Thank you, Gou~!'_ he thought as they made their way to the bedroom, making a mental note to thank her later for this all-too-perfect idea to win over his boyfriend's precious time.

* * *

><p><strong>This is kind of short and it feels rushed, because there was a 1,000 word limit on the challenge; but other people went over it (as did I, kind of), so I may add another chapter to this. If I do, it'll be most likely a lovely smut-filled chapter. <strong>

**That is, ****_if_**** I can bring myself to smut. I'm still not too confident in writing that.**

**As always, thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**If you have any ****_constructive_**** criticism, or if you just want to tell me if you like/dislike the story, feel free to leave comments!**


End file.
